The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue
Willard Carroll Peter Locke |writer = Original Brave Little Toaster characters: Thomas M. Disch , Jerry Rees and Joe Ranft Screenplay: Willard Carroll |music = Alexander Janko William Finn and Ellen Fitzhugh |distributor = Walt Disney Home Video |language = English |release = May 18, 1999 |time = 75 min. |studio = Hyperion Pictures |preceded = The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars}}The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue is a 1999 direct-to-video film released by Disney. It is the third film of The Brave Little Toaster trilogy, but it takes place before The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Plot Rob McGroarty, the owner of the appliances, and whom they refer to as "the Master", is working in a laboratory where he tends to injured animals. While working on a thesis the computer crashes, thanks to a bunch of terrible computer viruses infecting Wittgenstein, an old TLW-728 supercomputer. The appliances, along with the rat Ratso who found Wittgenstein, then seek to help Rob by finding Wittgenstein to reverse the effects of his virus, hence recovering the master's thesis. Meanwhile, in a dual plot of the film, Mack, Rob's lab assistant, plots to sell the injured animals Rob had been tending, to a place called "Tartaras Laboratories", the same place that old-skinned Sebastian (-an old monkey, that Rob's tending for-) with his hand when he was just a baby. When the appliances find Wittgenstein, they discover him abandoned, all alone and run-down and broken in the basement. The miserable supercomputer reveals that he is living on one rare tube, named the "WFC 11-12-55". Radio has that kind of tube, which possibly means he is a computer, too. The appliances learn that unless they find a replacement quickly, Wittgenstein's tube will blow and lead to his apparent death. In an attempt to revive Wittgenstein to his superior state, Radio and Ratso go to the college's storage building to find the difficult-to-find WFC 11-12-55 tube. When they come back with the last apparent tube for miles, Radio accidentally breaks the tube, and it seems that all hope is lost. Wittgenstein does his best with all his might, but he blows his tube with a big explosion and apparently dies, powering down. The appliances are then very grumpy at Radio, and he feels terrible. He then sacrifices his own tube which actually turns out to be the very rare tube they had been looking for, thus leaving himself as a lifeless appliance. Apparently the appliances replaced the tube in the nick of time; with the boosted power of the new tube, Wittgenstein wakes up, miraculously regenerates the other smashed tubes connected to himself and is completely revived as good as new. By the end of the film, the appliances restore Rob's thesis and prevent Mack from selling the injured animals, Radio's tube is replaced with a new one (hence his revival) and all is well. Cast *Deanna Oliver as Toaster *Timothy Stack as Lampy *Roger Kabler as Radio *Eric Lloyd as Blanky *Thurl Ravenscroft as Kirby *Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein *Chris Young as Rob *Jessica Tuck as Chris *Alfre Woodard as Maisie *Andy Milder as Ratso *Jonathan Benair as Jim Bob *Eddie Bracken as Sebastian *Jim Cummings provides the singing voice of Sebastian *Andy Daly as Murgatroid *Eddie Deezen as Charlie *Patti Edwards as Lab Computer *Victoria Jackson as Mouse *Marc Allen Lewis as Security Guard *Ross Mapletoft as Modem *Kevin Meaney as Computer *Jay Mohr as Mack *Danny Nucci as Alberto *Frank Welker as Dobermans Songs *I'm Into Something Good *Remember That Day *Cocktails for Two *Super Highway *Chomp and Munch *Hang In There, Kid Notes Despite being the third and final film released, it appears to be the second in plot sequence. This is mentioned in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars by the fact that the group already knows the supercomputer Wittgenstein, and by the fact that he is referred to as "our old college buddy." Also, Rob proposes to his girlfriend in this movie, while in the second movie the two are married with a baby. This is because both films were in production at the same time, and Goes to Mars was the first to be released. Reception The movie got mixed reviews, but most fans say it's more enjoyable than The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars. Trivia *On the box art, Radio is shown with the other appliances during the chase scene at the end. In the actual movie, he is not with them during that scene. Also, Kirby is depicted on the cart rather than pulling it. Category:1999 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:Films based on books Category:G-rated films Category:Non-Disney